hell hath no fury
by twisteddeal
Summary: He was a cold blooded killer, an ex-hit man sent to hell for his crimes. She was a Shinigami with no purpose to live. Their meeting was bound to be….catastrophic.
1. escape artist

**AN: full summery**

_He was a cold blooded killer, an ex-hit man sent to hell for his crimes. She was a Shinigami with no purpose to live. Their meeting was bound to be….catastrophic._

**This will be an Ichgio and Rukia paring, all others are unknown…why Ichgio and Rukia…mostly because of the chemistry they have…that and I love the paring…sue me.**

* * *

_Monsters were Heroes once. - Unknown_

* * *

His last contract…then he was out of the business, he could leave and never look back to the past.

…he wasn't sure why they wanted the old man dead now of all times…but frankly he didn't care…after this he could find his family again…explain why he had to do what he had done.

…_Hopefully they will listen. Karin and Yuzu…maybe, but Dad….probably not…especially since I was disowned._

The man with the orange hair shook his head at the thought, best not to be pessimistic he reminded himself… at least not until after the job is over.

He allowed himself a small sigh and looked off of the building; the target was close to him now. Saying a small prayer for his soul to go wherever it should he checked the silencer on his sniper rifle.

_Breath in…breath out…breath in….breath out…listen for the moment._

_NOW._

He fired and in the space of a few heart beats the old man, his target had a bullet hole in his head.

He nodded his head at that, almost satisfaction at the kill…or rather that it was painless…he hatted killing, it was against his nature.

He shook himself from his thoughts before quickly dropping the sniper rifle and free running off the building using the fire escape. The building was abandon so nobody would see him leave.

The moment he was far away enough he grabbed a switch from one of his many pockets and flipped it on. A large explosion caused the building to explode…specifically around where he dropped the rifle. It wasn't enough to destroy or even cause anything to fall outside of the building…inside is another matter.

Going over a bridge a quick toss was enough to ensure that he would not get caught, along with the gloves, the water would wash away any fingerprints they could find…

…besides he did not exactly have fingerprints…long story that involved a grind real to stay out of jail…he had to skip town rather fast on that one.

Shrugging softly at the thoughts he went to one of the local cafes around town, the one where he would meet him….god he hatted that arrogant ass.

The café like usual was fairly busy at this time of day, yet at any second could easily become empty if they sensed a fight was coming. The perfect place for people who…disliked each other… strongly could meet at.

Sitting in the usual spot he waited…Looking over to the window he saw his reflection. Orange spiky hair that went everywhere, brown (but he has had known some "poetic" people to call them amber) eyes harden from his lifestyle, a gray hoodie meant to cover up his rather notable hair, simple blue jeans and fingerless batting gloves that he always had on.

His eyes snapped forward as he saw someone sit in front of him, 39 seconds…he was late.

Deciding to be as open as he could about it he spook in a calm voice that practically screamed if I don't get my way I will fuck you up, 'I did the job…now let me out.'

'Fraid I can't let you do that Ichi', the man in front of him said, most of his body covered up by a coat, only his grey eyes visible.

Ichigos eyes narrowed at that, his body tensing up his amber eyes turning even harder 'and why….pray tell that you cannot let me go.'

The man seemed to sigh before saying, 'you're the fall man….sorry but it's the truth, for what it's worth ill look after your family…hmm how old is your sisters?'

Ichigos eyes flashed with pure hatred and said in one of the calmest and coldest voices that he could do, 'you touch even a mere hair on them, and I will flay you alive, then I will burn whatever remains…then I will erase your existence from any and all written records or memory.'

The man in front of him chuckled and said 'how can you hurt a man when you have never seen his face.'

At that moment the room for lack of a better word, exploded, Ichigo had a knife out throwing it at the man but he was long gone, bullets went flying everywhere the ground began to shake, a bright light or rather lights bounced off the walls and into everywhere, but the noise was the worse.

Ichigo however was trained against this sort of thing so he did not think…he reacted.

A quick move had the table thrown out the window, then he slid across the ground and into one of the small exit doors that this establishment had…in case something like this happened.

The table was a distraction and a good one at that, the police or maybe some people a hell of a lot scarier were there already trying to figure out where he had gone.

Quickly changing coats he used one of the matches he always kept in it, and began to burn it. He grabbed one of his spare hoodies, this one a very large shade of white out behind one of the garbage bins, sure people would notice the hoodie…but not the face.

He quickly grabbed a knife, a simple throwing knife before walking calmly away.

After a few seconds he got to a crowded intersection that was always full of people even in the middle of the night. Looking around him in his best uncaring way he began to scan for eyes. Specific gray eyes, the time needed to get here (the perfect way to hide), and to get out of that baggy coat would not give the man enough time to change let's say contact lenses.

It took him a good minute to find what he was looking for…sure he was good, but he wasn't that good.

A person, lanky, silver hair, a smile on his lips and strange gray eyes…that was him alight.

…so how to approach, he couldn't shoot the ass hole he didn't have a gun, the same could be said with the throwing knife, far too risky.

….well the best approach was a direct approach after all…he hatted a fair fight…you only get in a fair fight if you did something wrong.

Shaking his head from those thoughts he began to push his way across the sea of people, simply by pushing them out of the way, sure they might look at him funny, but he had the hoodie on for a reason, it would keep them from identifying him latter.

When he was about to charge at the man he felt…a dull pang…then he found himself falling, or rather more accurately his body falling.

Ichigos eyes slowly widen as he watched his….body of all things fall…he saw a small hole on the back of his head or rather the back of his hoodie…his eyes widen in some series shock.

He saw the gray…no, blue eyed man smile showing….teeth.

The man then…fell out of his body. And he was there again black robe like things a sword on his hip. Feeling a sudden pull he looked down and saw chains….chains wrapped around him and going behind him.

…he did not want to look behind him…he looked behind him.

There was a gate, a gate that practically screamed pain, anguish and sorrow.

The man went up to him and smirked before saying, 'have nice deaths in hell.'

Ichigo could feel the chains pulling him into…hell, but he forced himself to stay still at least long enough to ask 'What is your name."

'Gin Ichimaru, why do you ask.' Gin said this without a smile, rather a small frown.

Ichigo could feel the chains pulling on him harder and harder almost breaking him in half. "So that I can find you."

Gin looked at him in some shock …until he actually laughed and said 'I look forward to it.' Then Ichigo was thrown backwards and into…hell.

…Ichgio did not scream…not even once.

* * *

Two years….two years in hell…and he was so close to getting out, all he needed was a connection to someone outside of hell…then he would be free…he could check up on his family, then he could go kill someone.

He sighed softly as he looked at the forever closed gate…if only it would open; he shrugged at that thought though. He was just lucky that he wasn't on the lower layers of hell…like he was for the first year…then the rest of the years he…climbed, fought, and ran like hell (he was aware of the pun)

He had also died…a lot, this was his 27th time he believed…but he had a feeling about this one…He missed winter to…so much…so much. He needed to stop his rambling thoughts, someone might sneak up on him and slit his throat, wouldn't be the first time but now it would be catastrophic, it would mess up everything.

He sighed and happened to look up and he had to blink softly…was the gate…opening?

Ichigo smiled for the first time in two years, a chance.

* * *

Rukia sighed softly as she fought against the Hollow. The stupid thing had taken her forever to track and find. After this she could send the soul of the boy to heaven and he could rejoin her mother. Which was good…if she could just hit the stupid monster which wouldn't stop bugging her. If she had headed to Urahara's and asked for some help she might have been able to avoid this situation….she hatted going there.

The thing was fast and she could only go half of her strength, if she went any higher or used any of her dances she would hit the parrot with the boy's soul inside it. Yes she had a problem.

Hell she couldn't even find the time to yell out any Kido, and any she could do required a lot of incantation she was too busy working on not dying…this was actually a bit embarrassing truth be told.

What her and the hollow did not expect was for the gates of hell to be opened…both of them stopped and just stared…in a lot of shock.

The hell?

Her eyes narrowed as she saw her moment and started saying an incantation for Kido, but before she could do that a Cero was fired at her…apparently the hollow had thought the same thing.

…a large Cero, if she tried to move it would hit the boy/parrot behind her…if she didn't she would probably die.

_The one time I actually need some saving and nobody is there to save me, figures._

She was getting ready to use her blade to deflect some of the Cero, it was hard to do but if she got it right she might come out of this mostly unscathed….or dead whichever one.

…and she would probably be tired afterword's, upon which she would probably die.

_One thing at a time Rukia, one thing at a time._

What she did not expect was a hand to appear out of nowhere and to stop the Cero…no that wasn't right he did not stop it he caught it….how the hell do you do that?

Looking up at the man she saw his face and couldn't help but let out a gasp.

He was….hot it might be improper to think that but it was true. He was tanned, very tan with long spikey orange hair that went down to his back, no shirt his body covered with scars, very torn up pants, a scar on his face going straight up to his eye and stopping…and pools of Amber eyes.

…she wasn't over exaggerating about the eyes either, she felt like she could swim in them…and she felt…calmer, almost safe.

The man turned his head and spook in a surprisingly smooth voice, 'You are trying to hurt this women, and an innocent soul that has done nothing to you…time to send you to hell.'

The hollow then spook its voice almost oily making her feel dirty just by hearing it, **'You think you can hurt me, Togabito then you are sadly mistaken.'**

The orange hair man smiled and threw the Cero at the hollow, it did nothing not even make smoke blow out as the Hollow laughed before it started to move toward them.

The man was still smiling.

Chains wrapped around the hollow and began to drag him in as the hollows eyes widened.

'Have fun taking my place in hell….Togabito.'

The hollow did scream then, but not for long.

Within seconds the gates were closed and just vanished. The man turned around and offered a hand to Rukia.

Rukia was confused, but grateful and took the hand. Quickly going over to the soul of the humane boy she started to try to convince him to let her put him in Soul society also known as heaven.

…he wanted to find his mom.

This conversation would not work well.

Suddenly the man came on over and leaned down and put a hand on the boys shoulder.

He then spook in his smooth tone 'Kid…it might take you a while to find your mother, it might take you years…but she is in heaven, and this is where you will be as well. If I ever go there ill even help you look for her okay.' The man said this with a charming smile on his face.

The boy seemed to consider this for a second until saying 'promise.'

The man nodded gravely and Rukia could not help but smile.

…in a few seconds the process was done and the soul was sent to the soul society.

The man looked at her for a few seconds before saying 'why don't we introduce ourselves, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?'

The ma-Ichigo looked at her expectantly as she said in her most formal tone Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo nodded at this before saying, 'well I do hope that you catch me and put me somewhere safe because I'm about to pass out, right aro-.'

He trailed off and started to fall but Rukia was ready and carefully caught his arms and lowered him to the ground.

….blinking softly she sighed before going over to the parrot cage and letting the parrot out. Then going over to pick up Ichigo she sighed.

…looks like she was heading to Urahara's after all

* * *

**AN: Author: SPEAK MY PUPPET**

**Hichigo: this was designed with the purpose of having Ichigo in hell…at least for a little while before he got out and how that would change him along with if he had a darker past, the vengeance thing with Gin (who will have be a very big character good or evil is up to you to decide) is just a bonus in the Authors mind…and I am not your puppet.**

**Author: mehh, whatever. Anyways this was done with no Beta so yaaaa….I would not mind one (just for this story) but I do hope that you…enjoy it I guess. The chapters will be longer by the way. Hit the review button please, be the first one and you get a cookie….the second one gets half of a cookie…I guess….im going to stop rambling.**


	2. new death dealer

**AN: what can I say this story and its potential fascinate me?**

**And before I forget I would like you to request (via reviews) about what kind of characters you want Ichgio to ally with. Doesn't matter who it is, it could even be Aizen for all I care (…that has potential now that I think about it.)**

**And six reviews already and it's been up for what…a few hours (well by the time you read this a few days…or weeks whatever) that is goooooodddddd.**

**I've had the offer of a beta and next chapter I will let him/her see it first and check my mistakes…but I figured I've kept you all waiting long enough.**

* * *

_There is not dark or light, black or what, only different shades of gray. – Unknown_

* * *

Urahara…wasn't there. Actually no one was in his shop at all. All of the lights were off…and frankly it pissed her the hell off, she was so close to breaking in there and waiting for him to get back.

Then she remembered that he was an Ex-captain and he surly had not let his skills diminish.

…that and she hated being there, to many people there, not enough exits…just little things….and he was an ass.

Shaking her head from the thoughts she looked at Ichigo a bit worried. He had not really moved at all besides the occasional pained grunt in hours. They were both currently sitting in the park and luckily enough for her no hollows were showing up…she was kind of imagining them all taking a Christmas break and watching chapy cartoons.

….what?

Rukia sighed a bit…she really need to stop thinking of things like that especially when there could potentially be a hollow out there.

Looking back over at Ichigo she sighed…sure he had saved her life and all but still… 'Wake up…please.'

When that did not work she got up went around to his ribs and kicked him….multiple times. By the third time he had rolled away and onto his feet his Amber eyes wide his body seeming to react on pure instinct …and then he relaxed when he saw her.

He sat back down and said very calmly 'please don't kick me like that, especially when I'm near coma like, my instinct will take over and I might hurt you.'

Rukia nodded at that, while she did not know anything about the…what had the hollow called them Tojb, Tojbajins, something like that, she was fairly certain that anyone who could survive in hell and make it out…well she could respect that kind of person…depending on their crime.

She decided to be straight forward; it usually worked well for her unless it involved her brother. 'Why were you in Hell?'

Ichigo responded rather simply, 'I was helping my family.' Rukia waited for more, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to get anymore….wonderful.

Sighting down she sighed and said, 'look we both have no reason to trust each other, you saved my life for which I am grateful but I have to know some things about what happened and I imagine you need info on the world at large today, so I propose a trade of info, we ask questions that the other side most answer honestly, we start out small like things like what's your favorite color and move onto bigger things like politics today or the Shinigami…okay.'

Ichigo blinked at that before nodding his head in agreement and saying 'that is fine with me, as long as I don't have to get hurt or cut open to see how I work.'

Rukia blinked a couple of times and Ichigo said, 'I knew weird people.'

Rukia had to nod her had at that…then again that was kind of like one of the weird people that she knew, Urahara.

Shaking her head she decided to start off with a simple question.

* * *

He hated games like this…word games. Don't get me wrong he was fairly certain that Rukia had no idea what she had done, but she had forced him to answer honestly.

…you see in hell or out of hell…we can't lie. If we try we feel incredible pain, don't get me wrong we can mislead we can make you draw wrong conclusions…but we can't lie.

He wasn't all that sure if it applied to him considering that he did not have a chain connecting him to hell anymore…but he really did not want to take the risk, it hurt whenever he did so in the past…like he was being frozen and burned alive at the same time…not pleasant.

'What is your favorite color?'

Blinking softly in surprise Ichigo shrugged, he had expected something more…extreme like why he was in hell.

_No…she is working up to that, but I do have questions that I need answered._

'My favorite color is purple what is yours?'

Ichigo wanted to cuss to himself, why had he asked the last bit, he could have asked anything…yet strangely he felt like he wanted to know the answer…probably because this was his first normal contact in 2 years…longer than 2 years if he thought about it.

He really need to stop over analyzing everything.

'Mine is Amber. 'Now do you have any family?'

Ichigo paused at that…not really sure on how to answer that one. He decided to answer bluntly, 'I don't really know, I am disowned.'

Rukia blinked softly and she seemed to consider something. _Probably to ask how or why I was disowned, but I don't think she will and if she does I can always avoid the question._

'My turn, will that boy find his mother in Soul Society.' Ichigo actually wanted to know this, he had promised the boy after all.

'…I don't really know, if he is lucky then yes, if he has a lot of Reiatsu then he should be approached by the Shinigami academy and he might be able to get help finding her…but if he doesn't then he probably won't find her.'

Ichigo nodded at that…he was hoping to go and try to find his mom in Soul Society but with odds like that.

'What is it like in Hell?' Ichigo looked over at Rukia in thought for a second until he realized that it was just an honest question.

'It is….destructive; Hell is your worst nightmare, literally, whatever it is, is where you will be when you land in hell. After a while you can climb out of it and if you're lucky you'll keep your sanity, but if you die then you will just be put back there and have to redo it all over again….Hell is hell, I would recommend never going there.'

Thinking about his question he heard a sharp roar. Looking over questioningly at Rukia she reached and pulled out a cell phone that was beeping like crazy.

'Come with me, there are a few hollows out there that are trying to get someone, do you know how to fight?' Rukia was running fast toward the noise as she said this, Ichigo caught up in a few seconds.

'Yes I do, but I have only fought against Togabito or soon to be Togabito.'

Rukia nodded at that yelling out 'That will have to work, now come on we are near one of the hollows.'

Turning a corner they both found a strange situation. A young Spanish looking man was standing ready to fight his entire right arm…different, seeming to look like the limb of what a hollow would have actually. The hollow in front of him was huge as well which did not help.

But what caught Ichigos attention the most was the little girl behind the man…she had black hair and gray almost black eyes…eyes that Ichigo recognized.

He had to let out a sharp breath and muttered out 'Karin.'

Rukia looked at him strangely but he ignored her…she was his family and he hadn't seen her in over two years.

…she had grown taller, her eyes were gone of the innocence they once had and harden from the world…not as much as his was but he could still see it. Her hair was longer and almost seemed to be a dark shade of blue. It was her body language that surprised him the most however… it was of someone who wasn't afraid, who was willing to fight to the end no matter what.

_And she's what 11…12 years old…she shouldn't be tensed up like this._

His automatic reaction was to go smash upon the hollow, that might stop her from looking like that…but she would probably be frightened of him if he did that.

…_and I'm not sure if I could…most of my power is in hell…all I can really do is run fast and maybe pick up someone and throw them…someone small._

He looked over at Rukia but decided against it, that would not really help the situation…like at all.

His eyes narrowed and he was about to move…but he didn't get the chance to. Everything happened in a blur, Rukia was on the ground bleeding the hollow had Karin in one hand and the man in the other had and he was thrown back right next to Rukia.

….that…that got him angry.

He had seen people die before, he had experienced death in such a way that few could ever be able to understand what he went through.

…but seeing his sister getting ready to die, her protector getting ready to die, and Rukia bleeding and on the floor got him pissed.

So what if the Kushanāda would find him and drag him back in hell, so what…if his sister died here and now, if Rukia died here and now he would not be able to live with himself.

…but he couldn't get his power out of hell…It was stuck there. Looking over at Rukia he saw her blade and he truly saw her.

Rukia paused and looked at Ichigo before coming to a decision.

'Ichigo, stab this blade threw your heart and I will give you a portion of my power, it will be enough to deal with the hollow.'

Ichigos first reaction was you want to stick that in my heart, his second reaction however was a lot more controlled; he was a hit man…an ex-killer, murder of hundreds. He could…he WOULD adapt and survive.

And if it meant saving his sister, so be it.

Taking the blade in his hand he looked at Rukia and sighed. He hated trusting people…but this time he was going to have to.

Looking at Rukia he nodded his head and gave her a small smile. She did the same. A quick thrust and the blade was in his heart and everything lit up in light.

* * *

_He felt…confused standing around here…no not standing floating. Opening his eyes he looked around and saw water as far as he could see, old houses around him most burned a few sort of intact but all were injured. One of them however wasn't_

…_it was a sky-scraper…a huge fucking sky-scraper. He blinked at that. Feeling a…almost like a presence he turned around._

_There was a man there, shades on his eyes, a strange cloak surrounding him. He seemed to scream knowledge and power._

_Frankly it scared the living crap out of him._

_Looking at the man Ichigo spook up then, 'who the hell are you and where am I.'_

_He did not expect to be grabbed by the throat or to be thrown into one of the many buildings. Nor did he expect to have the man still hold onto his throat afterword's._

_The man then began to speak his voice colder then ice…he wasn't kidding the water around them began to freeze slightly. __'The only reason why you are not dead yet is because she thinks you can be redeemed.'_

'_wh-who th-e hell is sh-e.' It was starting to get a bit harder to breath. A lot harder if he was being honest he was starting to see black spots.._

_A sudden small pale hand grabbed the man holding Ichigos throat. The man let go and Ichigo breathed in sweat air._

_He did not want to think how that worked in a place full of water._

_Looking up he saw a women so similar to Rukia that they could pass for twins…if she didn't have the white hair or the less tended features….she was pasty white actually but she made it look very attractive._

_But the eyes…the eyes scared them, they were cold, far colder then Rukias had ever gotten._

_The women then grabbed him…no hugged him and whispered out 'you've been through so much pain Ichigo I can feel it radiating off of you…why do you want more power it is sure to cause you even more pain in the future.'_

_Now typically he would say something smart ass…but he just couldn't with her…it was hard to explain but it was like she had taken a lot of the pain that he had felt in hell and from his life, it seemed that she had just taken a large portion of the pain._

…_no that's not right, she had made it so that his pain was…eased so that it hurt less at least for a while._

_The women looked at him expectantly before he shrugged…he truly did not have to think about it. _

'_All of my life I have been hurting people, all of my death has been about surviving, now I need power to protect my family, to protect Rukia. Ichigo looked eyes with her and let her see his emotions better, the confusion, the self-loathing, and the hatred to a specific person, so many of his emotions he let out._

_The women nodded at that and stepped back from him before saying, 'never forget your reason why you live.'_

_Then with a sudden crushing hug she left. Looking over he saw the man seemed to sigh._

'_Use my power well.'_

_With that everything went up in light._

* * *

Rukia stared in shock at the form of Ichigo…he was for lack of a better word…stunning.

He did not have the typical Shinigami garb…rather instead he had an open vest showing off his muscles and his scars… Ichigo….he had power; he had a lot of power. It was almost…no it was radiating off of him in waves. His power seemed like the tide…you could not stop it, sure you might be able to avoid it, but eventually it would hit you.

…_but then the tide supports the boats._

Her eyes snapped back at him as she studied his weapons.

He had one sword. A thin and small blade with an elegant guard and curve…and it screamed its thirst for blood and destruction. But what else got her attention was the one gauntlet he had on his left arm. It went up just over his wrist, the top of it steal with separate kinks in it, designed to catch a blade and then snap it off. The finger tips had sharp almost claws while underneath all that metal was very tough looking leather…or at least she thought it was…she couldn't even really be all that sure about it.

…Frankly everything about him scared the crap out of her.

Then Ichigo turned his head and looked at her directly in the eyes. She thought that she would have shrank back with all that raw power going at her….but she didn't it seemed to be more like a…blanket really…odd?

His eyes did surprise her though…they were the eyes that screamed he was willing and able to protect her and everyone else…as if he was seeking redemption.

She actually pitied the poor poor hollow now….only for a second though.

* * *

Ichigo felt…alive, no far more then alive, it felt like that he could do anything he ever wanted to. His body felt….off as well, but far faster. Looking back at Rukia he smiled at her, trying to tell her that everything would be alight.

Looking back at the hollow he started to let out some of his cold rage. A quick movement and the hollow had its arms cut off…both of them.

In a second he had caught both his sister and the man in his arms and sat them down. Karin was looking at him in shock and muttered out barely audible 'onii-san.'

Ichigo looked at the man and said 'Thanks for looking after her.'

Then with another flash he was attacking the hollow.

* * *

Chad was confused at first, sure he had power, Urahara had kind of made sure of that…though why he still wasn't sure, yet he could do nothing against the hollow, his determination and the hollow had trapped him, he couldn't even use his arm.

He allowed himself a small sigh as he stared at the orange hair man…he was not sure who he was, but then when he heard the word onii-san he understood…this was Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki, the ex…something. Their family would tell no one what Ichigo was. After a while everyone had sort of given up.

He had remembered Ichigo and remembered one of the conversations that they had when they were younger.

_It's well and good to be a pacifist and more power to you…but that isn't how the world works, eventually you're going to have to take a stand and fight for what you believe in._

At the time Chad did not understand…but about three months later he did. He had tried to find Ichigo and went to his family's place…only to find that he had been disowned.

The most that he had managed to get from Karin about it was _'My family hates him, I think he did the right thing…that is why I don't get along with my family.'_

He had accidently become like an older brother to Karin as well, making sure she was safe for Ichigos memory if nothing else. He had even gotten this arm so he could protect Ichigos family.

_But he is back now…so what will you do Ichigo Kurosaki?_

* * *

The hollow was dead and Ichigo was…exhausted. Who knew getting a lot of power and then utterly crushing a hollow would be so tiring. Looking over at his sister he saw her still looking at him in shock. He gently sat himself down right next to Rukia who smiled softly at him.

_And things are going to hit the fan in 3….2….1._

He blinked in surprise when nothing happened…for about another second the Karin came running at him and hugged him tightly.

It hurt…badly but he just patted her on the head gently. He could hear her sobs and sighed…he had a lot of explaining to do.

Suddenly she moved away and hit him in the stomach, it did not really hurt that much but he pretended he was in pain anyways.

…it was a big brother thing to do after all.

And he hadn't been a big brother in a long time.

* * *

**AN: that's it for now people I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter…though im not very happy with it myself…hmmm**

**Hichigo: aren't you forgetting something**

**Author: like what.**

**Hichigo: like how you have another story in the works about legend of Zelda Wind Waker and how you're putting Midna in there and you are inspired by that so you probably aren't going to update this anytime soon…or add me in.**

**Author: mehh you'll come in eventually Hichi your to fun of a plot device for you not to…now to decide your personality.**

**Hichigo: hey I have my own personality thank you very much.**

**Author: Of course you do…the personality that I have decided.**

**At any rate here is a picture of Ichigos general outfit (the male in the picture) and what he will eventually get…clothing style I mean.**

**Hichigo: Fuck that's one long link...that is not showing up in the doc manager.**

**Author: I didn't think it would be that long…ummmmmm…okay then, go with the flow I suppose, it will be on my profile then.**

**Errr. REVIEW…I'll give you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…inner pet hollow…yaaa lets go with that one.**


	3. Learning the way

**AN: Wow…okay this chapter is evil, do you know how many times I have had to rewrite this (23 times) I swear my hair is turning gray because of this chapter. And even now it's not really how I want it, but it's pissing me the hell off. **

**Anyways, I have had a hard past month or so, that's why I haven't worked on this or published it for a while. But I am now so…..be happy…and don't kill me.**

**God Hichigo write the next chapter for me**

**Hichigo: No**

**Author: sigh**

**Anyways enjoy**

* * *

_Good and evil, can never be defined- unknown_

* * *

_Ichigo sighed for what had to be the tenth time. He was naturally running for his life in hell, I mean sure he won't die but it was painful to die….repeatedly. He glanced up in time to see a giant hand crash right in front of him. Fuck he hated his death._

_Using the giant hand he used his legs to push himself or rather slide himself away, just in time to avoid the next giant hand. Fuck he needed to get out of this cannon before it was the death of him. Quickly darting between some of the fingers he saw someone trying to escape this little hell hole and was crushed in about 5 seconds._

…_and to think this was only the third layer of hell._

'_QUICKLY MOVE!' _

_Looking up he saw a strange looking man with purple hair of all things as the man pulled him out of the way of a giant hand and he went into a small cave like place._

_After a few seconds he had to ask, 'wh-who the he-hell are you.'_

_The man smirked before saying, 'my name is Shuren and you owe me now.'_

_Ichigo looked at the man, ready to fight but the man said very quickly, 'do not worry I won't ask you anything special, all I want is for you to help me out if I am in a "tight" spot and need some help, I did save you from a lot of pain after all.'_

_Ichigo paused to consider this before nodding his head._

_Shuren laughed an-_

* * *

His eyes flew open as he breathed deeply. Bad memories….just some bad memories, he did not want to remember that Traitorous rat bastred.

He saw Rukia looking at him strangely as he forced himself to calm down, okay he was good, that bastred was in hell, he was out of hell….he…was…out….of….hell.

He was with his family, he could have his life back, he could be HAPPY again….He felt as if his heart would explode…how long had he been dreaming this, 3, maybe 4 years and now he is back.

He forced himself to not be too happy however, he was a realist; it was dangerous to be in that kind of mood. He was dead and honestly did not deserve to be in the humane world or in Heaven, and now he was somehow a Shinigami…which he really did not want to think about the complications with that since he was also a Togabito…or was.

What the hell was he.

He shook his head from his thoughts, now was defiantly not the time to think things like that, he had to focus, he could have an identity crises later.

Looking at Rukia he saw her smile slightly at him and he answered with a fierce grin as he studied her. She was in a simple street clothes, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a gray hoodie, that he saw she disliked it all….probably was not used to these type of clothes. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she seemed to be a bit too….alert? Her strange eyes where to tense, her shoulders to narrowed…..or maybe she was just afraid of him.

He felt strangely hurt by that thought, after all he trusted her enough to let her stick a sword threw his heart…..wait….she stuck a sword threw his heart, the hell was he thinking.

Hearing a loud noise he looked up and saw…Karin, running at him full speed and tackling him to the ground. He caught her as he felt to the ground….or rather back on his back as she the tomboy was actually crying on his chest….he patted her head awkwardly…he was bad with this stuff.

* * *

Rukia studied hi-Ichigos face. He was odd, when he first woke up it was a mix between pain, anger, and regret. Then it suddenly shifted to happiness, hope, and almost relief until he forced himself to hide a bit of his emotion, or at least control it.

Then of course he looked over at her and she had to study him while she had the chance….She couldn't figure out who he was, Urahara was less then helpful, basically telling her that he would not give out his past, only he could do that. Then there was his Sister and honestly he only way they looked anything alike was the eyes, not the color of course but the same kind of….fire.

When he looked away for a brief second slightly hurt she was confused. Luckily enough Karin appeared and was sobbing on his chest, as he awkwardly patted her head.

She sighed at that before stepping out into the hallway and giving them some catching up to do.

Closing the door behind her she went up to the Store of Urahara. Surprisingly enough he wasn't there, looking around for a while she finally found him standing over several clip boards and trying to figure out what was on it, he seemed a bit distracted, or at least enough that he was not looking at her, not really at any rate.

When she approached his serious face was gone and within seconds he was back to the bumbling shop keeper.

_Ahha…you made a mistake, I know for a fact that you can still be serious if you have to….wait I knew that already._

She blinked as she refocused on him as he was just about done with his rant about being a shop keeper.

She asked bluntly 'how long are you going to keep that act up.' Ohh no that was a very stupid thing to say….stupid, stupid. He was a captain and he was giving them someplace to sleep and to eat….stupid, stupid.

Instead of throwing her outside like she expected he merely laughed before saying, 'I suspect never, I'm working on that theory.'

She sighed as he laughed.

Curiously she looked over her shoulder and saw the clip boards…and had no clue what they meant.

Urahara seemed to laugh before saying, 'it's mobojomb it's not important.'

Then why does it say my name and Ichigos name on it, said Rukia very calmly.

Urahara seemed to consider it before sighing and saying, if you must know I was seeing what kind of Reiatsu you and Ichgio had if you must know.

And?

She was suspecting him to say something like and what, that would be what he would normally do, but suddenly his eyes seemed to gain a…almost fanatic glint to them as he said, 'Your Reiatsu is cold, very, very cold, but has traces of almost what I would consider fire in it which should not be possible might I add, that would have killed you off long ago, unbalanced soul and everything like that, yet instead of attacking each other they seem to work in unity. Not only that but the heat matches the majority of Ichigos Reiatsu.

She was a bit stunted as he continued 'And, get this Ichigo has the same kind or rather type, his is hot then cold with a strange feel of…emptiness I suppose is the correct term, almost as if he can keep on getting more and more.'

Urahara started to trail off as Rukia was trying to figure it out, suddenly he snapped his fingers as he said, 'In order to stay here, I need you to conduct an experiment, I want you to measure Reiatsu form him while he is off killing hollows as I assume he will be, then you will give me the device so I can see some of what he is currently capable of, if time permits then perhaps you could also measure his Reiryoku, but not yet.'

He quickly handed her a small bracelet or rather he forced it on her wrist.

She was by instinct about to deny, she hated it when people ordered her around…but she had to admit she was a bit curious as to why they had their unique Reiatsu…..wait.

'How did you get mine and his Reiatsu to begin with?'

Urahara merely smirked as he covered his mouth with his fan and showed her away. She sighed as she left, knowing that she was not going to get answers out of him.

Time to get rid of her frustrations on Ichigo then.

Hearing her cell phone beep at her, she figured it was a hollow; she did not want to deal with that.

Time to get Ichigo to go kill a hollow.

Then hurt him.

* * *

Karin sat in his lap happily hugging him, and she had fallen asleep in his arms. He would have laughed at that, but he was sure it would wake her up…she had a bad couple of years and being the tough one of the family did not help her….but she seemed like how he would grow up if he did not get into his own little…. business.

Finding out that she could and frequently would hurt people who made fun of him or his mom or anything to do with the family made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

What….who said he was a good person?

Hearing the door open he saw Rukia enter very carefully and told him silently to drop her, they had to go. He was tempted to say no, he had far better things to do, but again he was a realist.

Setting her down gently he followed Rukia in the hallway. The moment the door closed she slammed her hand on his face and he was, thrown into the opposite wall.

Blinking for a few seconds he saw his body crumple to the floor in front of him as Rukia stood triumphantly top of it a strange glove on her hand.

Ichigo glared at her, she laughed silently, before picking up his apparently soulless body and signaling him to follow her.

He sighed as he did…this was going to be a bad day.

Line

The top was strangely….empty no one was their as Rukia very quickly said 'This is Uraharas place, he's letting us stay here for a while, now we need to hurry there is a hollow to fight against.

Ichigo saw his body dumped behind a counter by Rukia…which he thought was just a bit cruel as she dragged him out of the shop.

For a second he swore he heard laughter.

* * *

'DAMMIT RUKIA HOW MANY OF THESE ARE THEIR.'

She merely laughed at that sitting on top of a building as he continually fought against these hollows. I mean God, after killing 5 of these fuckers you think the rest would give up.

Using his gauntlet he caught the next hollow (a rather large one at that) by the throat and threw it at its comrades, then he moved as fast as he could, which was fast as he continually cut of these things heads and they died.

Where was a gun when you needed one?

Going into a dive he managed to avoid the next hollow as he saw around 5 more left.

'Umm…Rukia HELP!'

After hearing a strange incantation of sorts he saw beams of light hit the Hollows holding them still…all of them. He did not dare question it as he quickly killed or rather cleansed their souls.

In some mild exhaustion he fell to the ground as Rukia appeared above him. 'What the hell Rukia, if you could do that from the beginning then why did, you not DO THAT!'

Rukia paused before saying 'First lesson all Shinigami learn is to not be afraid to let others help you, they teach you not to be a lone wolf. I figured the only way you would get that is threw practical experience and with you radiating so much Reiatsu then the hollows could easily find you.'

He paused slightly…being able to have friends….people who would help him no matter what…that thought was a bit foreign to him….but he rather liked it. Of course being the smart ass he was he instead said 'Or you just wanted to see me in pain.'

Rukia shrugged, 'a bit of both.'

For a second they all paused….before they both started laughing, awkwardly at first but then full on laughter.

After a good minute gasping for air Ichigo had to ask, 'Why the he- the hell are we laughing.'

That made Rukia laugh even harder.

* * *

They were walking back to Uraharas place as Rukia had to wonder. Sure what she said was completely true, but being able to fight against around 34 low level hollows in a row was pretty impressive, especially considering that he had just recovered from a fight with a rather high level hollow.

She looked at him oddly, what…what was he exactly. He came from hell, yet he seemed to be one of the better people she has met. He has taken to being a Shinigami faster then she expected and he was already learning swordplay by instinct….by instinct alone….she was impressed. She was sure that if she started to teach him Kido he would be take to it like how a fish takes to water...she would have to consider it.

'Hey Rukia?" Looking at Ichigos strange eyes she nodded as he said, 'Thanks for helping me out, and letting me see my family again.'

They walked back to Urahara in silence.

A Pair of eyes watched them, a foxy grin on its owners face.

* * *

**SEE, I hate this chapter I really do, and it has disgusted me enough that fuck it I am posting it here.**

**Sigh….im tired do the authors note Hichi.**

**Hichigo: Rolls eyes, Thank you for all your patience, please excuse the lazy Author….we aren't really sure if he is sane if you know what I mean…and when am I getting a part?**

**Author: Ill include you….eventually…fuck I'm tired…..I need….I need some god dammed cookies**


	4. Training, discoveries

**AN: God I am tired, but that is the way of the world, my glasses just broke (me sad) but I have my old ones so I'll be fine….hopefully…hmm maybe I could pull of an Aizen and look evil if I broke my glasses in front of everyone…thoughts to consider another time. Anyways I hope you enjoy my new chapter, (3 reviews in about a day that is great for me). Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on working on this story.**

**I'm not really all that happy with this chapter but things are finally starting to come together.**

* * *

_Does the Villain destroy the Hero, or create the Hero?-Unknown_

* * *

'DAMMIT RUKIA GIVE ME A SECOND!' Yelled out Ichigo as loud as he could as he dogged another light beam.

She was currently trying to teach him another lesson, which one this one was he really was not sure, all he knew was that he had to avoid those light beams, it's not like they hurt or anything, and it is incredibly easy to break out of them.

No the problem was that she would stack about 20 of them on him in about 5 seconds and then unleash a lightning bolt from her fingers in about 2 seconds. Hell she had even stopped chanting the same thing over and over again and instead was just releasing light after light.

Suddenly he was hit on his right leg which he was not expecting and then had about 30 of them hit him….fuck he was lead straight into a trap, it would take him a good minute to overwhelm these things.

Rukia held up her hand to signify that it was over before saying, 'would you like to know how I did that.' Ichigo nodded his head before he fell to the ground fairly tired as he looked up at the night sky.

Her head suddenly was in his vision as she glared at him; he sighed as he got up and rubbed his stiff leg.

She shrugged before saying then 'You always lead with your left leg and move back with your right leg, it took me a few tries to figure out how to lead you to a different place, your dangerous but your only long rage move the cero takes you a too long to fire, and you predictable which might as well kill you on the battlefield.'

Ichigo sighed softly before saying, 'Ya, you're probably right, no you are right, I'm just used to doing something the same way all the time, it's a bad habit I picked up when I was down under.'

She nodded her head in understanding before saying, 'well then every night we are going to do this to train your body, during the day you will learn all that you can about the Shinigami and the different types of Shinigami and hollows including Zanpakutō, and we will work on some Kido on the side to work on your control, currently I could sense you about a mile away.'

Ichigo nodded his head, it looks like he was back at square one all over again…how many times had this happened to him….he needed to start a counter or something.

Rukia sighed as she sat down next to him. Ichigo looked at her, noticing her shoulders to tense her body ready to jump and flee, he had to ask 'What's wrong?

She looked at him with some surprise before sighing and saying, 'I wasn't really…prepared for this, and the humane world is…odd. You have city's that never sleep, and some of the strangest technology.'

Ichigo shrugged a bit before saying, 'I am not really all that sure about a lot of it either, I have been gone for about 3 years after all.'

After a tense moment he asked, 'Do you have a family in Soul Society.'

Rukia shrugged a bit before responding and even then it seemed hesitant, 'Sort of, I have a brother that I don't…that I don't really know.'

Ichigo decided not to pry as he saw Rukia was in a bad mood….how to cheer her up. Getting up he went into his body which was conveniently next to the tree.

Once he entered the body always an odd experience he looked around and saw their training ground…a public park…probably not their best decision but they did go out at night for a reason after all. Going over to Rukia in a second he picked her up and started walking.

After a second Rukia slapped him in the face very hard.

_Owww, vicious little midget. _

She seemed to expect him to drop her, he kept on walking, she was going to slap him again when he glared at her….he had a very good glare.

It seemed only to amuse her as she tilted up her chin at him, Ichigo allowed himself a smirk, he knew where he was going.

* * *

'Ichigo where the hell are we?' Ichigo smirked at Rukias question before saying, 'the best place for ice-cream in Karakura Town.' Ichigo set Rukia down on her feet before entering the place and after a second Rukia followed.

'What kind of ice-cream do you want?'

_Now that I think about it, I don't even think she knows what Ice-cream is…..well this could get bad, fast._

…chocolate. Rukia said in a very…..hostile way. He ignored it and within seconds they had Ice-Cream cones and were sitting down.

Rukia started to consume the chocolate very fast as he blinked, in about 5 seconds half of it was gone.

Huu…..that was odd.

She slowed down fast when she touched her and muttered out 'owww.' Ichigo allowed himself a smirk before he enjoyed his own ice-cream.

After a minute Rukia grudgingly said 'thank you.' Ichigo smiled, glad his work was done, he had made her just a bit happier….or angry at him.

Either one worked for his purposes.

Hearing a quick beep on Rukias cell phone he looked down as she sighed before quickly devouring the rest of the ice-cream. Then she grabbed him by the shirt and they ran off.

He left his ice-cream there.

* * *

Rukia smirked a bit as she saw Ichigo kill Hollow after hollow; he was starting to get good at this. By instinct he was already good with the blade, and while his foot work was terrible it was good enough to kill the average hollow.

She had to admit there was something odd about him. Not only did he know when she was feeling very sad but he also figured out how to cheer her up….and she found out just how much she liked Ice-cream. He was a nice guy.

….so why was he in Hell to begin with….and what is his past. He did something terrible enough to in order to get disowned of all things yet he…yet he was just so dammed good or at least of what she had seen so far.

…She looked eyes with him for a second until she quickly had to look away. His eyes where always…where always way to intense, yet they also seemed haunted and filled with regret of all thi-.

She blinked as she saw a hand wave in front of her face. She sighed, she was usually a lot more observant then this, especially around hollows…must be because of the rather large amount of Kido she had to use.

'Rukia…ummm Rukia, I think the hollows around here are dead, can we head on back to Uraharas.

'….ummm Rukia….shit she fell asleep.' She felt him genteelly pick her up and speed his way across back to Uraharas place.

She smirked softly, she really did not want to walk, and since she was so warm she decide to fall asleep.

* * *

'_Shuren…that is suicide, you want to go….lower into hell…that's stupid, the Kushanāda alone are dangerous enough, but even if you escape them then there are the people there who are worse than all of the others are. Hell even Kokutō agrees with me and we hate each other. '_

_Shuren shrugged before saying, 'I think that's the only way that we can ever figure out how to get out of hell Ichigo, no one goes down they only go up, maybe we will find a way to get out of here and into haven if we do it right.'_

_After a second Shuren then said, 'Listen Ichigo,' suddenly he could feel a blade digging into his heart as he blinked in some surprise as Shuren sighed. 'The others…they are too loyal to you personally, I'll say you died and got absorbed by the begging of a Kushanāda. Of course we will head down and when you come back they'll assume it is the Kushanāda trying to trick them….sorry Ichigo…think of this as the one you owe me.'_

_Ichigo wanted to scream but blood was already starting to come from his mouth….fuck his life._

_He managed to mutter out, 'I will find yo- you, and I wil- and I will kill you.'_

_Shuren let out a small sad chuckle until leaving to let him die._

* * *

Ichigo woke up suddenly breathing deeply his heart was racing….it was just a dream…just another bad dream he would live, he would be fine.

'A bad dream' said a strange almost silky like voice. He went on guard and turned fast automatically going for his sword…shit he was in his humane body.

'Now, now I am not the enemy, if anything I am one of your only allies,' said the man.

He looked at the man. He was of average build, brown calculating eyes with black glasses, brown hair, a Shinigami uniform with a strange white robe on.

Ichigo looked at him before saying, 'who are you and what the hell do you mean.'

The man responded fast, 'My name is Aizen and I am just one of if not your only ally in Heaven right now, and you are going to need it.'

Ichigo looked at the man for a good minute before he sighed as he said, 'I'll bite, why am I going to need it.'

Aizen shrugged before handing him a small crystal ball. Picking it up he saw images flash right in front of him along with sound.

_Four black robed me stood in a circle as they spook to each other _

'_Simply put we need to get rid of this problem, with Rukia Kuchiki around not only does it make it far harder for us to get the Kuchiki fortune but it keeps the Kuchiki name still a noble name. So I purpose we get one of the Onmitsukidō to deal with her. That should incapacitate __him __and we should be able to get the fortune pretty fast, we can split it between ourselves.'_

_One of the black robbed men said simply, 'How?'_

_The one who started the mini speech shrugged before saying, 'make the rest of central 46 think she is a traitor then we will have plenty of backing, if we are good enough we might even be able to get Suì-Fēng to aid us in this.'_

The recording started to fill up with static until that was all that was left as he dropped the ball. Aizen easily caught it before saying, 'do you understand now, I want to keep the Kuchiki name and family alive, imagine my surprise when I find that she transferred her powers to you, it will be your job to help keep her alive from now on, and I think I know how to help you.'

Aizen threw him a small scroll and he easily caught it as he said, 'not only does that scroll contain how to do the flash steps, but also the way the Onmitsukidō work, it should help you defend against them if need be, here is another side warning, don't tell Rukia she will likely not believe you and if she does then she would look far to suspicious.'

Within a second Aizen was gone as he stared at the scroll trying to take in all the info.

Well if even half of what Aizen said was true….he was completely fucked.

He sighed softly…well his life just got complicated.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry Aizen Is still a bad guy, still the main bad guy….sort of, it will all be explained.**

**But good news finally 10,000 WORDS! Me so happy.**

**Hmm you will notice some portions of this dedicated to Rukia and Ichigo getting to know each other, and yes that is a major part of the story. Not really for the paring but more along the lines of how Ichigo will change and evolve because of her.**

…**.well I typed too much…and I refuse to hit the back space button.**

**I should probably send this to my beta but…..but I feel like I have to put this chapter out fast, maybe I'll send this one and the last one to them and then replace the chapter. Hmm Thanks for reading, now that you read please tell me how I can improve or your thoughts or-**

**Hichigo: Stop begging for reviews and finish this AN.**

**Author: Go burn in hell Hichi.**

…**but Hichi is right, see you all later.**


End file.
